A Trip To Star Park
by FanFictioner2013
Summary: My first fanfic, Randall asks Hershel to go to Star Park *NOTE: For this story Stansbury has an amusement park* Young RandallxYoung Hershel


It was an average day in Stansbury, sunny sky, a small wind providing a cool breeze, the perfect Friday scenery. A young red-headed teenager was at school doing his usual routine of inviting and getting denied by his friend.

"Come on Hershel, it'll be fun! It's not even archeology related and yet you still refuse to come with me?" he insisted.

"Randall, the amusement park is always going to be there and this weekend I have to work on a report that's due Monday, can't we go some other day?" the brunette answered with a sigh.

"You know, I don't even know why you bother saying no to me Hersh, I always get you to say yes in the end." Randall said while cockily grinning.

"Alright fine," Hershel said with defeat. "but, only because you won the fencing match today, I _can_ actually say no to you I'm just following our agreement about the matches." He finished.

*_Riii~iing_*

"Oh, there's the bell, one last thing before you go home Hersh, it'll only be you and I who are going, so I'll go to your house when I'm ready to go alright?" The human tornado informed rapidly.

"Well ok but I don't see why you wouldn't take-" the big haired teen started.

"Gotta go Hershel, I'll be there at eight o'clock sharp!" Randall interrupted before running off to go home and get ready.

_I swear I'll never know what goes through that boy's head… _Hershel thought.

So with that our other young teen packed his stuff, left his class, and walked home. _I do wonder what's with Randall though…he's never asked me to go to the amusement park alone before, Angela always and sometimes Henry tag along…_

As Hershel was about to enter through his front door a blush started forming on his face as he realized that amusement park plus alone equals date. He dismissed the thought and entered his house, his mother bombarding him with questions like "How was your day?" "What did you learn?" and such.

"It was good day mother, although I learned nothing new, by the way, Randall will be coming over at eight and then from there we will be leaving to Star Park, is that alright?" Hershel asked already knowing his mother's answer.

"Oh of course it is! You know he's welcome at any time, he's like our second son, just take care okay Hershie?" his mother responded.

"Alright I will, thank you mother, meanwhile I'll be studying in my room, inform me when he gets here please." Hershel replied, always a gentleman.

"Oh, but Hershie aren't you going to eat something?" Lucille asked worryingly.

"No, I'll just get something to eat at Star Park; they always sell these good funnel cakes that I like." Hershel said as he started to go to his room to at least start on his report.

"Okay just don't eat too many sweets, eat something a little healthier while you're there too!" She called after him as he left to his room.

"Okay mother" he called back.

"Honestly, sometimes I don't know about that boy, he is refined and a gentleman but he still doesn't know how to take care of himself yet…" She thought aloud.

"Oh don't worry Lucille, with friends like Randall you need not worry about him, he has someone to keep him on the right path if he ever starts to be lead off of it." Roland said comforting Lucille.

"Well if you say so…"

_ *Four hours later* _

*_Knock knock knock_*

"Oh hello Randall! How are you?" Lucille happily asked.

"Uhh, I'm fine Mrs. Layton, say, is Hershel here?" Randall sheepishly asked.

"Why yes, let me just call him and-"

"Sorry to interrupt Mrs. Layton but if it's alright with you I'd like to go get him myself." Randall said quickly.

"Oh, well, alright I don't see why not, he's upstairs in his room studying." Lucille responded.

"Alright I'll go get him."

Randall walked through the Layton's house, it was so small compared to his and yet still so comforting and familiar. As he entered Hershel's room he noticed that he was asleep at his desk.

"Aw, he fell asleep while studying isn't that cute, welp too bad, HEY HERSHEL WAKE UP!" he yelled.

Hershel startled fell out of his chair and got up while rubbing his shoulder, "Ow, you know you could have just shaken me awake or done something less, oh I don't know-LOUD?!"

"That's all in the past Hersh~" Randall said, a wide grin on his face, now come on, let's go!"

Then they were off, Star Park was only some ten minutes in walking distance, so they just walked to the large amusement park. On the way there they talked about the usual stuff, Randall about some archeological relic and Hershel anything other than that.

"Well, we're here!" Randall exclaimed.

They got there and Hershel did in fact get a funnel cake to eat like he told his mom. They rode the teacups, two roller coasters, played some of the stand games and had fun, sometimes competing and sometimes together. They even paused between rides to laugh together at how dizzy they were or how silly they acted. Finally, they came to what Randall had planned to be the last ride of the day.

_The Ferris wheel is large and goes for three circles per passenger, each circle takes approximately five minutes, so I've got fifteen minutes to do this right, come on Randall, don't chicken out _the red-headed boy thought, determined that today was the day he would do it.

"Randall, are you alright, you…you have a weird look on your face…" Hershel asked a little worried.

"Oh it's nothing Hersh just…let's just get on already, we're wasting time." Randall responded nervously.

Once they were on, they were quiet for a small amount of time, while Randall got the courage he needed.

"Hershel, I-I don't really love Angela!" he blurted out.

They were now at the top of the first circle around.

"What? But I thought you said she was the one, I mean if…" He said both confused and concerned.

A couple of minutes went by and they were now on their second round through the wheel.

"That's not all, but don't worry, she already knows, we broke up the other day, it was actually a mutual thing because she was starting to feel tied down and-" _Stop it Randall, you're losing time! _He scolded himself.

"Look it's just I-I just I don't know how to, ugh! I can't just-UGH!" He started impatiently ranting.

They were now about to reach the top of the wheel for the second time.

"You can tell me anything Randall, just trust me, it's okay." The soft-eyed brunette just stared at his friend as if to say, 'Out with it.'

At the exact moment that they reached the top, Randall knowing he wouldn't be able to say it pulled Hershel to him and kissed him. Randall shut his eyes and Hershel just kept them opened shocked at the action, but he didn't pull away. At this point Hershel was almost a crimson red and Randall was just slightly blushing. After a couple of seconds, he pulled away, knowing his message got across loud and clear. Hershel just stared at him, not glared, not giving a face of disgust, just stared with a face that had no emotion or expression other than shock and curiosity.

Silence followed for a couple of minutes.

"…um, need I say more Hersh?" Randall asked, looking down and starting to blush some more.

They were one fourth of the way on their third round.

Hershel just coughed and straightened his tie while looking down, his face burning up.

"I'm sorry Hershel I shouldn't have, I just couldn't say it I-I'm sorry" he tried explaining.

"Randall I…that was my first kiss…" Hershel said only getting more flustered if possible.

All of a sudden Randall started snickering, and then he burst out laughing.

"That was your first kiss Hershel?! That's the ONLY reason you were silent?! I'm sorry I just," He paused to laugh some more, "That is TOO good, so penny for your thoughts Hersh, I guess I like you, why I can say that now and not before I don't know, but if you needed me to say it, there you go." Randall replied still smiling.

"I…um…I don't know I mean, you're my best friend, I _have _been feeling things, but I just, can I just do what you did?" he mumbled not really knowing what to say.

"Oh of course you can Hersh, let's just get off of this ride first."

Once they were they walked back to Hershel's house, holding hands, fingers intertwined, and as the reached Hershel's front door Randall spoke

"Wow, what a day huh? You got your first kiss, I got my first boyfriend, today was nice" he said tilting his head and grinning.

"Yeah, I suppose it was, well bye Randall, let's do something tomorrow, I'll call you ok?" Hershel said blushing a little.

"Yeah alright, bye my little 'Froshel'." And with that Randall kissed him good night and left, walking back to his house looking at the stars.

_Man, my teachers are right…_ He thought.

_I DO always get what I want… _And with that he walked home with his mind at peace, knowing that tomorrow would only be better…


End file.
